


Letters

by hslades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Letter, Quidditch, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades
Summary: When Ginny got home from her first practise with the Holyhead Harpy's she got a letter. Every achievement on the quidditch pitch resulted in a letter. Many predictions made in the letters somehow become true. Who is her admirer and what are they upto?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fest and Challenge Pieces, Quidditch, Short Stories, Trope Mashup Comp





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Trope_Mashup_Flash_Fic_Comp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Trope_Mashup_Flash_Fic_Comp) collection. 



> Still Quidditch another pairing, I hope I did them justice.  
> Prompt: Quidditch Player and Secret Admirer  
> Beta will be credited after the reveal.

It had all started when she came home after her first practice with the Holyhead Harpies. A letter was waiting for her on the kitchen counter. The paper was thick and creamy. Not the run of the mill parchment anyone could buy. Opening it, Ginny bit her lip as she took in the elegant script.

_My dearest Lioness,_

_I’ve known since Hogwarts, you would be the one to make it to the pro’s. Congratulations on your contract. I can’t wait to see you play._

_-B_

“Not even 24 hours into your first day as a professional and you’ve already bagged yourself an admirer? Impressive!” George said as he smirked, stealing the letter out of her hands.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and shrugged. “It’s probably just a Harpies fan that hopes I lead them to a title,” Ginny said dismissively attempting to distract him from the fact that the author was aware of her since Hogwarts.

When she had asked around in the following days, none of her teammates knew about a secret admirer. She seemed to be the only one to receive notes from B. The match had gone flawlessly, Ginny managed to score the highest number of points of her team, showing her talent. Afterwards, Ginny apparated home to yet another letter.

_My dearest Lioness,_

_Congratulations on scoring the highest points total for a rookie. You are a sure bet for rookie of the year. As always I’m looking forward to seeing you play next Saturday._

_-B_

Either he had the rare gift of second sight, or he was involved. Not only did the winning streak continue. As predicted, she won rookie of the year and was presented with the golden Quaffle at the annual Quidditch Awards. 

When the night came to an end and Ginny finally made it back home, her brother George sat at the kitchen table with a bottle of fancy champagne in his hand. “Gin! He bloody well sent you a bottle of champagne! Who is this secret admirer of yours?”.

Ginny groaned in response. It was just getting ridiculous. Taking a seat opposite, she pulled off her heels and rested her forehead against the table. “I don’t have a clue George,” Ginny said with a sigh, “Don’t you think I would’ve mentioned it if I did?”.

“He can’t be a Gryffindor. Not with him calling you his _Lioness_ ,” George chuckled. “Didn’t you have all the boys running after you back at Hogwarts?”

“That is _so_ not relevant! Besides, it could just as well be a woman,” Ginny grabbed the envelope out of George’s hand. B had luckily started sealing the envelopes with an authentication charm, making sure only she could open them. Tearing open the envelope, she pulled out the letter and scanned it. 

_My dearest Lioness,_

_I knew you could do it! To celebrate the end of an amazing rookie season, I send you a bottle of Champagne. I’m sure before long an England call up will be on the cards. The upcoming years are sure going to be busy._

_-B_

Ginny gasped loudly in surprise at the insinuation.

“What does he say?” George asked, watching her reaction closely.

“ _B_ ,” Ginny said, emphasising the letter, “suspects the next big thing will be a call up for England,” Ginny said, feeling flustered by all the praise. 

Every big event that happened in her career or every large victory led to another note the day after. Over the final months of the season, the notes had been accompanied by gifts. She wanted nothing more than to find out B’s identity, but then again would it break the spell? What if B was some wrinkly old grandma?

_My dearest Lioness,_

_You started the season even better than the last. If Farrell doesn’t invite you to the England camp, he’s truly deranged and we should require a new head coach._

_-B_

As predicted before the start of the Euro’s she got a fire call inviting her to be part of the upcoming training camp. This was such a big opportunity at her young age: train with the most talented players in the country and possibly play a game.

When she arrived at Headquarters, a couple of the veteran chasers had obtained minor injuries in the previous week. As a result, Ginny was moved into the first team. And so came another letter.

_My dearest Lioness,_

_You deserve the spot on the team for the upcoming game against France. Farrell only needed the opportunity to see how well you would fit in. I can’t wait to see you at the game. I’m sure you’ll do amazing, as always._

_-B_

Had her mysterious admirer a hand in the injuries befalling her teammates? This was getting out of hand. She had to know who this person was, to tell them to stop meddling with her career. Her teammates could’ve gotten seriously hurt. As much as she had been over the moon at even getting a shot, this was not how she wanted to go about it.

Ginny decided to scan the crowds. She didn’t know how she could contact her admirer but maybe, just maybe she would spot something out of the ordinary, a person not fitting in quite right.

Not even ten minutes into the match and Ginny could already feel someone’s eyes burning on her back. She felt incredibly watched. It felt like whoever it was, was focussed solely on her rather than the match.

Luckily, it didn’t stop her from playing a good match. After which, she got only compliments from her teammates and coach. 

“I’m going to look at the pitch from the stands for a bit. I want to savour this day,” Ginny said l in search of some peace and quiet.

As soon as Ginny reached the stands, she was surprised to see that they were not empty. There, with a perfect view of the entire pitch, was a man sitting right at the top.

“Great game,” He called with a roguish grin when he spotted her.

“Thanks,” Ginny said before sitting down on the other end of the stands.

“You don’t remember me do you?” The man said bluntly as he looked over at her, arms stretched over the back of the seats.

“Should I?” Ginny asked squinting against the sun as she took in the sight of him. He wasn’t dressed like most fans. His outfit was casual yet stylish and showed off the plains of his body perfectly.

“I was one year above you in Hogwarts,” 

“Doesn’t narrow it down does it?” Ginny commented, trying to figure out just who this handsome stranger could be

“I do feel like I had quite a memorable presence at Hogwarts,” He explained giving her a blinding smile.

“I didn’t pay attention to the snake pit,” Ginny said, realising he wasn’t from her usual circle of acquaintances.

“So you do remember me,” He said triumphantly, moving to sit next to her.

“Being close to the Golden Trio you can’t miss Malfoy’s cronies,” Ginny replied bluntly, missing the flash of hurt in his eyes. Was he the one who had been sending her the letters? “In all honesty, I didn’t bother with names. It wasn’t like your lot would use my actual name, either.”

“Fair point, I was a prat,” The Slytherin said as he stretched, causing his top to ride up exposing a small strip of tanned skin. “Can we start over?” He asked her politely offering her his outstretched hand. When she didn’t stop him, he continued, “I’m Blaise Zabini, lovely to meet you,”

“Ginny Weasley,” She responded, accepting his hand. “So you are the sender of the mysterious letters?” Ginny asked when she couldn’t hide her curiosity anymore.

Blaise quickly averted his eyes staring straight at the goalposts, and Ginny thought she spotted the start of a blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry. It was nice having someone besides my family cheering me on.,” Ginny assured him, reaching over placing a hand on his thigh, “Just please stop meddling in my career. I wouldn’t want my teammates to get injured.”

“You just needed a chance. Farrell just needed to see how good you are.” Blaise countered as he attempted to explain his meddling.

“Still, it’s not right. I’m good enough to make it. I don’t need your help,” Ginny said in defence of herself. She looked at him defiantly. Eyes flashing dangerously should he opt to disagree.

“That’s certainly true,” Blaise mused before giving her a wicked grin.

“So will you please stop meddling?” Ginny asked, looking hopeful as she chewed on her lip.

“I’ll stop but only if you let me take you out for dinner,” Blaise boldly declared.

Ginny was certainly not expecting that and had to think it over for a minute. As annoyed as she got with the letters, they had been considerate from time to time.

“Deal,” She finally answered, deciding that one date wouldn’t hurt if he would finally stop his meddling.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So what do we think of Blaise's behaviour? Is it cute or is it creepy? And how would their date go?


End file.
